The field of this invention relates to dentistry and more particularly to a novel method of liquefying a hydrocolloid material which is utilized to make dental impressions.
In the field of dentistry, it is exceedingly common to make impressions of portions of the mouth of a human being. These impressions are then utilized to make dental appliances such as bridges, crowns, caps, etc. In the making of these dental impressions, it is common to utilize either a liquid rubber material which includes a hardening agent or a hydrocolloid. Hydrocolloid is composed of natural ingredients and in essence is a water based gelatin. The impression taken by the hydrocolloid is not only quite accurate, but it is less expensive than rubber impression material.
Normally, hydrocolloid is packaged within plastic tubes. When it is desired to use a quantity of hydrocolloid, a tube is placed within boiling water and boiled for an extended length of time. A typical extended length of time may be twenty to thirty minutes. If hydrocolloid could be melted without boiling water in a shorter length of time, then the dentist need not melt and store hydrocolloid ahead of time. The dentist need only melt what is needed when needed.